Sujeto 18
by beatriz.naveira
Summary: Creí que podría escapar de mi destino, tener una vida normal que por nacimiento me habían denegado. Pero algo más importante que mi vida, que la Hermandad de los Asesinos, estaba a punto de llegar. Y, por desgracia mi número me había convertido en la nueva elegida. Soy Alice Monroe, y esta es mi historia


Me llamo Alice Monroe y tengo veinticuatro años. Dicho así, parezco una chica normal. Trabajaba como repartidora en un pequeño negocio de mensajería. Con mi bicicleta recorría miles de obstáculos, propios de cualquier ciudad: atascos, gente que camina sin preocupaciones, perros intentando hacer sus necesidades… pero, cuando mi habilidad a las dos ruedas no era suficiente, yo tenía una habilidad que me permitía seguir manteniendo mi puesto como la mensajera más veloz. Y es que nadie intuía mi verdadera naturaleza: Soy una Asesina, o por lo menos nací para ello.

Crecí en una especie de comuna, lejos de la civilización. No fui a colegios normales, no tenía más amigos que los otros niños de la Hermandad, ni siquiera mi tiempo libre se asemejaba al que debería tener con mi edad. Cuando no nos hablaban de nuestras obligaciones, o nos contaban las mentiras que los templarios, nuestros enemigos, habían implantado en las clases de Historia que daban los niños normales, estaba el adiestramiento. Debo admitir que ahora agradezco todas las habilidades que tengo gracias a estas sesiones. Puedo desplazarme por tejados, subir paredes y dar saltos imposibles con la misma facilidad con la que levanto un vaso de agua para beber. Pero, cuando era una niña, las odiaba. Odiaba al entrenador con todas mis fuerzas, era demasiado estricto. Y la única manera de salvar un día era rompiéndote un brazo. Como imaginareis no era una alternativa agradable.

Otra cosa que detestaba era su filosofía de hermandad. El líder de nuestro grupo no paraba de repetirnos que la Hermandad era lo primero, que juntos formábamos una gran familia a la que proteger. Que hipócrita era. Si eso era así ¿Por qué me decía que no podía vengar la muerte de mis padres, asesinados por los templarios? ¿Así honraba el a su familia? Tonta de mí, llegué a creerme que me estaba engañando, que no habían sido los templarios quienes me habían arrebatado a los que debía amar. Quizás me habían abandonado, o me habían secuestrado y no lo recordaba. Empecé a recelar de todos, especialmente del líder. Era cuestión de tiempo que imitara al que, más tarde conocería como el sujeto 17.

La primera vez que oí ese nombre fue en Abstergo. Según las historias de mi "familia" ellos eran la cara moderna de los templarios. Hombres y mujeres ávidos de poder, con un poder incapaz de cuantificarse, deseosos de encontrar los secretos que guardaba la hermandad y, de paso, exterminarlos uno a uno. No me lo creía, pensaba que eran unos exagerados. Quien me mandaría a mi tacharlos de locos. Abstergo era una industria farmacológica muy importante, no era de extrañar que pusieran en el periódico un anuncio buscando gente para participar en un experimento. Pagaban bastante bien si superabas las pruebas, así que me apunté, sin pararme a pensar en el pasado.

Pasé las primeras entrevistas con nota. Parecía que más que una experiencia o cualificación, lo que Abstergo buscaba era alguien que supiera tener la boca callada y yo no era la persona más locuaz del planeta. De un centenar de candidatos, solo unas pocas decenas pasamos al siguiente puesto y, también a la siguiente planta. Cuando vi el Ánimus y me dijeron para que servía me pareció de ciencia ficción. Resulta que conectados a ese diván psicodélico, podríamos viajar a una especie de memoria colectiva, rememorar hechos de gente que vivió en la Antigua Roma, en la Independencia de América, algo increíble. ¿Cómo no había salido en las noticias? Eso seria una revolución que les haría ganar millones.

Warren Vidic, el científico al mando del proyecto Ánimus hasta su muerte nos contó que, gracias a nuevos avances, no solo podríamos conocer la vida de nuestros ancestros, cosa que para ellos no tenía el más mínimo valor, sino que podrían introducirnos en los de otros. Siempre que tuvieran datos. Tenían varios sobre sus anteriores conejos de indias, pero el más provechoso había sido el último, el sujeto 17. Solo esa vez me pregunté que habría sido de él, pues era algo obvio que no estaba con ellos tal como hablaban. Tras esa intriga sobre ese sujeto, Vidic nos dijo que no nos animáramos, nosotros éramos algo mucho más prescindible, solo muñecos de pruebas. Entraríamos en recuerdos de los demás sujetos, de menor valor para ver como nos apañábamos con el Ánimus.

Pronto deje de ser una oveja más del rebaño, para mi desgracia. Los antepasados de estos sujetos parecían asesinos con mi misma instrucción. Por eso no me fue difícil encabezar la lista como el sujeto de pruebas con más asesinatos virtuales. No fui cauta y ahora me arrepiento. Empezaron a investigarme a mis espaldas. No sé si encontraron mi verdadero origen o mi secuestro fue una medida cautelar al no encontrar nada sobre mí. Me apartaron del grupo que pronto desapareció. Les empecé a interesar, mucho más que esa investigación. Por lo que pude adivinar de las conversaciones que Vidic mantenía con el resto del equipo Ánimus, los mejores fueron reclutados para el servicio de Abstergo, el resto eliminado.

Me encerraron en una sala aséptica, enchufada a ese maldito aparato que empezaba a detestar. Me convertí durante días interminables en mi antepasada, Sofía una italiana que añoraba volver a Constantinopla. Era una mujer muy lista y espabilada para su época y, por fin parecía que había encontrado un hombre que la respetaba. Ezio Auditore, un asesino. Vidic me había llevado a la conexión que le interesaba, aquella que unía mi linaje con el del sujeto 17. ¿Quién diablos era esa persona? Una parte de mi la admiraba, Vidic era incapaz de retener sus palabras para si mismo, me hablaba y hablaba, aunque no tuviera intención de escucharle, y él era el centro de la mayoría de las conversaciones. Llegué a conocerle como si fuera mi hermano. Pero, la otra parte de mi ser le odiaba. Por él estaba aquí. Y todavía no sabía cuán unida iba a estar mi vida a este personaje.

Me llamo Alice Monroe y soy el sujeto 18.

1

Había prometido a Ezio esperar en la puerta, pero mi curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para obedecerle. Con sigilo, me adentré en la biblioteca del antiguo maestro de su orden, ese Altair había creado una maravillosa estancia. Pero, no lo entendía, estaba vacía. ¿Qué sentido tenia eso? Me escondí tras uno de los armarios vacíos, no quería que Ezio me viera. Aunque parecía demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en mi presencia, miraba ensimismado un anillo dorado que emitía una extraña luz. Le conocía de pocos meses pero conseguía que sintiera cosas que jamás había soñado, una familia, hijos. Por no olvidar que acababa de salvarme la vida de manos del envidioso hermano del visir.

Al fin empezó a dar signos de vida, se levantó y, tras una reverencia al cadáver del antiguo asesino, comenzó a caminar hacía el fondo. Di unos pasos más hasta otro conjunto de baldas más cercano. No me atreví a ser más lanzada, luego debería escapar hasta mi posición original, y sin que me viera. Pero eso sería después, ahora lo importante era la sabiduría.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no vi como Ezio abrió una compuerta secreta en la pared. Dentro había una esfera dorada preciosa.

– ¿Otro fruto? – Ezio conocía ese artilugio. Curioso, no le interesaba – mejor que se quede aquí. Ya he visto demasiado futuro para tres vidas. Desmond – Ezio estaba solo, a excepción de mí y no conocía mi paradero. Estaba hablando solo pero, ¿Quién era ese Desmond? – Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre y me ha vuelto ahora a la cabeza. No sé como conseguirás unir dos épocas, la tuya y la mía, pero deberás ver esto.

– Desconectadla. Desconectadla del Ánimus, ahora.

La voz de Vidic me sacó de mi sopor, provocado por el cambio brusco de eras, de personalidades. Esto no tenía por qué suceder, pero estos días habían sido extenuantes, con sesiones de diez horas diarias seguidas. Warren tenía prisa por alcanzar su meta cualquiera que fuese y yo temía por mi esperanza de vida. Algo me decía que, una vez cumpliera mi función seria un cabo suelto, un ser prescindible. No terminé de levantarme y desengarrotarme los músculos cuando sus matones me rodearon.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Tenemos problemas, señorita Monroe.

– ¿Le pasa algo al Ánimus?

– Usted lo está haciendo bien, son ajenos a su persona. Aunque si no controlamos los hechos, repercutirán en su trabajo. Y nadie de los que está aquí lo desea.

Mentira, mi alma deseaba acabar con ellos, impedir que descubrieran aquello que tanto impactaba a mi antepasada. Eran recuerdos guardados para los asesinos, no para templarios como Vidic. Renegaba de mi pasado, pero no era de mi agrado que lo mancillaran. Sin más palabras, me llevaron a la que se había convertido en mi habitación y cerraron la puerta de última generación. Sabía que no podría hacer mucho más, así que me refresqué un poco y me tiré en la cama, agotada de tanta indefensión.

Sofía había sido victima de una conspiración en la que habían estado a punto de matarla por conseguir algo que Ezio Auditore poseía. Sin embargo, él había podido salvarla y juntos persiguieron al causante de esto. Ezio le confesó su verdadera condición, que pertenecía a la orden de los asesinos y que necesitaba viajar a la ciudad de Masyaf, donde se situaba la gran biblioteca de Altair un antiguo maestro asesino de la época de las cruzadas. Sofía, más que atraída por ese hombre enigmático de Florencia y por los libros desconocidos, le obligó a ser su compañía. Aun así, no era mujer de acción, quería que él lo dejara cuando alcanzara su cometido. Esa sería una oportunidad para poder vivir juntos, en paz. Y, en ese momento me despertaron.

Seguía pensando en los encuentros de Sofía y Ezio cuando un ruido me alertó. Me tenían en un lugar apartado, donde reinaba el silencio, la única ventaja de mi zulo. Pero ahora no se cumplía ni eso. Los ruidos se acercaban a mi posición. Parecían… no, eran de lucha, estaba segura. Sin nada productivo que hacer, me acerqué a la puerta. Vaya, parecía solo un hombre. Y que tunda le estaba dando a los de fuera. No podía verle, por lo que era incapaz de identificarle como amigo o como enemigo. Aunque, que diablos, mi situación no podía empeorar aún más,

– Eh, sácame de aquí – grité, aporreando la puerta. – estos cerdos me han secuestrado, solo quiero escapar. Por favor.

Mis ruegos conmovieron al hombre lo suficiente para buscar en el cadáver de un guarda la llave de mi puerta. Cuando se abrió, di varios pasos hacía atrás en además de defenderme por si fuera necesario. El hombre era mayor, pero no lo suficiente para salvarme de una tunda si se cabreaba.

– ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó. Su pelo estaba encanecido, era atractivo si no fuera tan viejo.

– Dieci...quiero decir, Alice. ¿Y tú?

– Bill, ¿Eres de Abstergo?

– Claro, por eso me tienen contra mi voluntad – se me escapó mi vena sarcástica. – Está claro que, o tienen una mierda de recursos humanos o yo no tengo que ver con ellos.

– Me hubiera valido un no – Bill me tendió la mano – tenemos poco tiempo así que no perdamos más.

Mis padres, mi "vieja" familia, me habían enseñado a no confiar en extraños. Desoí sus palabras con entusiasmo y, junto a Bill salí corriendo, alejándome de mi habitáculo, el cuál no quería volver a ver. Me había arrastrado de mi casa a la sala del Ánimus con los ojos vendados y medio drogada, por lo que no conocía nada de la arquitectura del lugar. Por lo menos, Bill sabía por donde se movía. Pero no le sirvió de nada cuando, impactada, me fije en el paisaje de los amplios ventanales metálicos.

– Esto no es Boston – mi cuerpo se paralizó, obligando a Bill a dar un traspiés para no caer.

– Porque ya no estás en el nuevo continente. Bienvenida a Italia, Alice.

– ¿Qué? No, no puede ser – se le veía impaciente, pero me sentía incapaz de moverme, mientras observaba Italia. ¿Cómo diantres no me había dado cuenta antes? Me sentí estúpida, y furiosa a la vez. Tenía ganas de matarlos a todos, a Abstergo, a los templarios. Por un instante mi sangre asesina se activó, antes de derrumbarme. – ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo el edificio, provenía de la entrada principal. La alarma del recinto se activó, taladró mis oídos de un sonido insoportable y una luz intermitente que mareaba. Nos habían encontrado, mierda.

– No hemos sido nosotros – Bill pareció leerme la mente, y eso que no me miraba a mi, sino al camino recorrido, el que nos hubiera llevado al lugar del ruido. – Maldita sea, Desmond, no tendrías que haber venido.

De repente, Bill se giró hacía mí y me tendió un papel. Reconocí ese signo, esa especie de compás. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo.

Bill era un asesino.

– Busca este símbolo, te proporcionará ayuda. Di a quien este al mando que vas de parte de William Miles y no te pondrán trabas. Ahora, sigue el camino, gira a la izquierda y metete por la puerta que lleva a las escaleras de emergencia. Baja y no te detengas, oigas lo que oigas.

– Pero...

– No hay tiempo para más palabras. Corre.

Voces poco amistosas empezaban a alcanzarnos, Bill se creía más prioritario en su búsqueda que yo, y no iba a ser precisamente esta menda quien lo contradijese. Huí, como alma que lleva el diablo, con ganas de esparcir mis lágrimas al viento. Si no lloraba era por el respeto que me producía ese hombre. Sin embargo mis oídos sabían muy bien lo que habían escuchado de la boca de mi salvador. El nombre que tanto parecía acosarme, tanto en la vida de Sofía como en la de Alice, la actual. Reconozco que, en ese instante, me quede incomoda porque creía que jamás se me iba a revelar el misterio de Desmond.

Nunca me equivoqué tanto con mi destino.

2

No había pasado ni un mes desde mi huida de Abstergo y, aunque bien me había costado, volvía a pisar suelo americano. En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta seguía el papel de Bill, con aquella dirección y el emblema de los asesinos. Ni me planteé acudir a ellos, yo no formaba parte de ese mundo. No quería volver a un mundo de secretos, conspiraciones. Yo no quería salvar el mundo, solo vivir en él como otro ser humano más. ¿Acaso pedía tanto?

Gracias a mi pericia para colarme en un contenedor, y a que no sufro de claustrofobia acabé en Nueva York, una ciudad perfecta si lo quieres es pasar inadvertido. Llevo unos días aquí, tengo algo de dinero para un alquiler barato y comida, pero hasta que busque un trabajo, me dedico a pequeños hurtos. Si, sé que esta mal, pero es provisional. Y solo robo a los que parece que les sobra el dinero. Sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que alguien me vigilaba constantemente. Los templarios estaban alertados de mi existencia, más no sabían donde me hallaba. Si tenía suerte, todavía me ubicarían en Italia. Aunque no era muy conocida por ser amada del azar. Este solo me quería para hacerme la puñeta.

Caminaba por Central Park, pensando en mis cosas, en el Ánimus, en todo lo que había visto, cuando sin previo aviso empecé a sentirme mareada. No me sentía mal físicamente, era mi vista. Me asusté cuando el mundo se volvió gris, los verdes prados se volvieron monótonos, la gente se convirtió en una masa amorfa en movimiento. El único rastro de color estaba bajo mis pies, un sendero dorado que salía del parque y continuaba hasta que la perdía de vista. Sin otra cosa que hacer, pensé en seguirla. Fue en el límite de Central Park cuando le vi. Vestía por completo de blanco, su rostro estaba tapado por la capucha de su sudadera, pero me miraba. Iba a saludarle cuando dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

– Eh, Espera... tú – Algo me decía que ese hombre tenía las respuestas a mis preguntas, y que no se creyera que podría escapar de mí. Me sorprendió cuando escaló con facilidad un apartamento de dos plantas, siguiendo el camino dorado. Ni corta ni perezosa le seguí, igual que en sus siguientes saltos y giros imposibles. No tenía ni idea de quien era ese tipo, ni que interés tenia al llevarme hacia donde fuera que me llevara. Pero sin duda, o era un templario, o un asesino. Y no sé cuál de las opciones me apetecía menos.

Finalmente, el hombre encapuchado se detuvo y entró dentro de un bar, le seguí. Por un momento mi vista volvió la normalidad, la gente que disfrutaba de su copa volvía a ser rosada y el ambiente era muy colorido, aunque la música que sonaba era algo machacante. Por una parte me alegré, pero así había perdido mi rastro dorado y al chico, que no encontraba. Hasta que volví a mi estado de trance grisáceo. Como si fuera un fantasma, ahora estaba frente a mí. Se quito la capucha, descubrí que era joven, de mi edad, de tez morena y con una cicatriz en su labio superior.

– Perdona por lo que te voy a hacer, pero no hay otra forma. Mi nombre es Desmond Miles y necesito hablar contigo.

Y entonces, perdí el conocimiento.

El mar que rodeaba a esta isla conseguía mantener mi paz interior. Intentaba obviar el hecho de que prismas gigantes inundaban el cielo, encima de mi cabeza, y también alguno parecía emerger de la tierra, creando bellas formas en la arena. Estaba sentada en una roca cuando él se presentó delante de mí. Le dediqué mi mejor mirada de odio, algo que le hizo gracia. Pues yo no estaba para bromas.

– Me imagino que tendrás unas cuantas preguntas.

– ¿Quien, yo? Que va. Ahora mismo estoy conteniéndome para no partirte la cara. Sé quien eres, Desmond Miles. Un incordio en mi vida. – me apetecía arrojarle todo mi desprecio hacia su ser, aunque seguir negando el hecho de como diablos había llegado a este sitio me iba a perjudicar más a mí que a él – ¿Dónde me has traído?

– A un sitio seguro – me respondió – este es el centro del Ánimus. Lo más profundo del inconsciente.

– ¿Ánimus? ¿No me habrás vuelto a conectar?

– No, Alice. No lo necesitas. Yo fui el sujeto diecisiete, tu eres el dieciocho. No sé la razón pero estamos conectados a este lugar. Y es el único en el que puedo hablar contigo.

– ¿Por qué yo? – Mi voz sonaba desesperada, pero que iba a hacer, no lo podía evitar – No soy una asesina. No quiero serlo. ¿Por qué de, entre los miles de personas que hay, y los centenares de asesinos, he de ser yo?

– Como te dije antes, tú eres el sujeto dieciocho. Has estado expuesta demasiado tiempo al Ánimus y, ahora, tal como me pasó a mi, estás pagando las consecuencias. Si estás aquí, es por culpa del efecto sangrado.

– ¿Y eso que es?

– Qué te estás volviendo loca.

Perfecto. Me levanté, resoplando, con las manos tras la cabeza. Desmond no se movía, a pesar de que me acercaba a él, de mi antigua amenaza. Un puñetazo en su cara no me sacaría de los problemas en los que me estaba metiendo, pero me ayudaría a desahogarme, y mucho. Así que lo hice.

– Te odio, desde el primer momento que escuché tu nombre. Me iba bien en mi vida normal ¿sabes?

– Te comprendo – Desmond se levantó, inmutable – no era mi intención. Lo siento.

– ¿Lo siento? Enfádate, grita, no sé. Haz algo, pero no me digas que me comprendes.

– Es que sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo también me escapé de mi granja, dejé a mi familia por un sueño. Y los templarios me sacaron de mi bendita inopia para llevarme a un mundo a punto de llegar a su fin. Hace poco era un simple camarero, y luego me convertí en el Elegido. El elegido para ser utilizado, para asesinar a la persona que me importaba. A veces pienso como sería mi vida si no me hubiera sacado ese estúpido carné...por lo menos, seguiría vivo.

– ¿Se...guiria...vivo? – esas palabras finales me impactaron. ¿Podía ser posible que estuviera...? Pero ¿como podría hablar con los muertos? Desmond me miró, sus ojos eran tristes. Por una vez mi ira se aplacó.

– El mundo debería haberse acabado el 21 de diciembre, por una radiación solar. Antes de los humanos, hubo otra civilización que supo lo que iba a ocurrir. Intentaron por todos los medios prevenir otra catástrofe, pero fue inútil. Solo una de ellos conservó una idea desechada y la mejoró haciéndola factible. Pero la vida es un ciclo y ¿merecía la pena salvarnos para volver a caer en la corrupción y el hambre de poder? Así que conservó su esencia de tal manera que, cuando aquel con la sangre de Los que vinieron antes activara la defensa, la liberará, permitiéndole cumplir su cometido: controlarlos a todos. Era el plan perfecto, solo necesitaba una cosa: un descendiente de los Asesinos con suficiente sincronización con su raza dispuesto a inmolarse por los suyos. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejar que murieran dos tercios de la población mundial por no tocar esa maldita esfera?

– No lo entiendo. Si estás muerto ¿Que haces aquí?

– Mi cuerpo es el que ha cesado su actividad. Antes de que Juno se fuera, conseguí trasladar mi esencia al fruto y este me conectó contigo. Y pensar que no recordaba que lo llevaba. No me fue difícil, lo realmente complicado fue sacarlo de esa sala.

– ¿A qué sala te refieres?

– Dónde sigue mi cadáver. Por favor, Alice, eres mi única esperanza. Debes detener a Juno o mi sacrificio será en vano, esclavizará a toda la humanidad, y eso es por lo que luchamos los Asesinos. Porque, aunque lo niegues, eres una de ellos. Ambos lo somos. Busca a mi padre, él tiene el fruto, lo intuyo.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga con él?

– Eso lo sabrás cuando lo tengas – intentó acariciarme la cara, reculé sin disimulo. Que estuviera cediendo no significaba que fuera ahora santo de mi devoción. Seguía siendo el culpable de mis desgracias. – Mucha suerte, Alice. Recuerda nuestro credo. Nada es verdad...

– Todo esta permitido – fue mi última frase antes de que Desmond se desvaneciera. El fallecido sujeto diecisiete, Desmond Miles. Joder, esto si que era surrealista.

3

– Parece que despierta. ¿Como se llamaba? Eh, Alice, aquí. Vuelve al mundo real.

Mis parpados me pesaban como si no hubiera dormido en tres días y sentía mis músculos algo agarrotados. Junto a mi maltrecho cuerpo recién salido de un desvanecimiento estaba una chica, delgada, de pelo corto oscuro. Me gustaba su estilo, mas sabia que a mi me sentaría como a un santo dos pistolas. Ella me sujetó por el hombro, dándome ánimos para despertar. Intuí que había sido la chica quien me había sacado del bar y me había llevado a esa casa, donde estaba. Con ella había otro hombre, con pinta de profesor de instituto. Mientras terminaba de estirarme y me sentaba en la cama, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y llamó a alguien. Recordé su cara nada más cruzó el umbral.

– Bill – me costaba hablar, no terminaba de adaptarme a la realidad. Más que a un estado de sueño, Desmond parecía haberme llevado al coma. – Supongo que te debo una por lo de Abstergo.

– Podrás pagármelo diciéndome la verdad – seguía tan serio como siempre, hasta me llegó a asustar – porque cuando te rescaté no sabía quien eres.

– No preguntaste.

– Esa ha sido buena – la chica me defendió. Me empezaba a caer bien.

– Rebecca – Bill la reprendió levemente – Te llevo buscando desde nuestro encuentro, me sentí mal por dejarte sola y que no contactaras con la facción a la que te mandé me preocupó. No hubiera estado mal que me hubieras dicho que pertenecías a la Hermandad, Alice Monroe.

– Mira que sois pesados – oculté mi cara entre mis manos, cansada de explicar siempre lo mismo – Yo no soy una asesina porque así lo he decidido, da igual que hubiera nacido en su seno. Y me da igual lo que digas tú, o Vidic o esa pesadilla de Desm...

Igual que el click de una cámara, mi mente recordó los datos importantes y los unió. Rebecca me llamaba, asustada por mi cara de terror al recordarlo, pero estaba en shock. Porque todas las piezas del puzzle me llevaban al camino que él había decidido por mi.

"_...Di que vas de parte de William Miles... "_

"_...Busca a mi padre, él tiene el fruto, lo intuyo..."_

Desmond Miles. William Miles. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

- Tú..., eres tú – tartamudeé. Bill me miraba con cara de estupor, no sabía de qué hablaba. -Tú eres su padre.

Y ahora ¿Cómo le iba a contar que acababa de hablar con el espíritu de su hijo?

Intenté explicarles todo a mis tres nuevos "amigos" asesinos. Tuve suerte de que hubieran vivido situaciones mucho más extrañas que las mías, agradecí no tener que jurar por mi sangre que no mentía. Aunque, cuando nombre a su hijo, Bill parecía afectado. Normal, sabia lo que era perder a tu familia, sería de hielo si no hubiera mostrado ningún atisbo de sentimiento. Ellos me corroboraron la historia que Desmond me había contado sobre su muerte, lo veían como un héroe. Shaun, el profesor, parecía más reticente a contar maravillas, pero era inglés. Y ya sabemos como son los ingleses.

– No me extraña que Desmond quiera... o queria, no sé como decirlo, disculpadme si estoy un poco confundido – dijo Shaun – que tú detengas a Juno. Normal, ya que fue él quien la libero.

– ¿Acaso hubieras preferido una extinción de los hombres? – le increpó Rebeca. A ella si le caía bien Miles junior.

– Ya basta, los dos – Bill impuso orden con un golpe en la mesa que nos asustó. Yo estaba en su mira, me sentía culpable, a pesar de que no había hecho nada. – ¿Puedes darme una prueba de que era mi hijo? No es que no confié en ti, pero no conocías su apariencia hasta hoy.

– A ver... era más alto que yo, debía medir uno setenta o por ahí. Tenia el pelo muy corto, vestía de blanco... ah, la cicatriz. Tenía una, antigua, en el labio superior, por la parte derecha. Y tenía un tatuaje tribal, en el brazo. No lo pude ver bien, solo unos trazos que la chaqueta no tapaba.

– Es él – Bill estaba convencido. Se giró, en dirección a la pared. Parecía pensativo, no me atreví a decirle nada. Pobre hombre, me daba pena.

–Lo que me pregunto es como ha conseguido contactar contigo – dijo Rebeca – ¿Ha sido cosa del Ánimus? ¿O ha sido como lo de dieciséis?

– Tengo una teoría sobre esto – habló Shaun – no sé muy bien como puede comunicarse Desmond desde el más allá, pero, que haya sido a ella, intuyo que tenga que ver con el uso del Ánimus. Es la unión de varios factores: Tu sangre asesina, que ambos tengáis suficiente ADN de los que vinieron antes, añade el poco gusto de Vidic por los descansos entre sesiones. Es muy posible que estés sufriendo el efecto sangrado y que esto te haga más sensitiva, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

– Si, me habló del sangrado. Y del fruto. El fruto del Edén, si mal no recuerdo. Por eso me pidió que te buscará – miré hacia Bill y él me la devolvió – lo necesito. Si debo hacer esto, que sea rápido.

Bill pareció dudar pero finalmente hizo una señal a Rebecca que salió de la habitación en busca de una mochila. Al abrirla vi el objeto dorado, se parecía mucho al que había visto Sofía en la biblioteca de Altair. Rebeca me lo tendió con recelo.

_– No la culpes. La última vez que alguien tocó ese fruto por primera vez murió uno de nosotros. _

Esa voz en mi cabeza, era él. Cuanto más se acercaba el fruto, mejor le oía. Maldita sea, Desmond ¿ahora estás en mi mente? Enfadada cogí el fruto con rapidez, creyendo que podría castigarle por violar mi intimidad. No hice más apoyar mis yemas en la superficie dorada, lo vi todo.

La mujer de los que vinieron antes, intentando dominar el mundo. La humanidad esclavizada. Nadie podría detenerla. No había solución. Yo no le pedía mucho a la vida, mi trabajo como mensajera, quizás una pareja, una familia normal, unos hijos... ¿Por qué me metían en estos jaleos? ¿Por qué ahora me decían que no tendría nada de eso?

Los tres asesinos se preocuparon cuando una pequeña lágrima se perfiló en mi rostro. La limpié en cuanto me di cuenta.

– ¿Qué has visto? – me preguntó Bill.

– Que tu hijo es un maldito chantajista – mi comentario le hizo sonreír. La primera vez que lo veía – Juno necesita un artefacto antes de la primera luna llena para conseguir su propósito. Sé dónde está ubicado.

– Si no quieres formar parte de los Asesinos no tienes por qué venir.

– No, ya no. Lo he comprendido todo. Aunque me joda, ya no tengo elección.

4

Echaba de menos mi reproductor de música en el trayecto hasta la cueva de Juno. Tenía bastante espacio en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta de Rebecca, aun así iba incomoda, gracias a que, frente a mí estaba Bill. Como era Shaun quien conducía, Rebecca miraba constantemente hacía atrás, más de una vez me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. En otras circunstancias, hubiéramos sido buenas amigas.

Bill se había empeñado en que yo llevara el fruto. Según él, Desmond me había elegido y, por lo tanto, ahora era mi obligación continuar la misión en la que posición que antes regentaba él. Yo me negué, me daba igual lo que dijera la familia Miles. Si hacía esto, era por tener un mundo al que regresar una vez terminara esta locura. No por los Asesinos y mucho menos por una guerra que iban a perder. Cansada de ver los ojos inquisitivos del jefe, me acomode como pude en mi asiento e intenté descansar la vista. No tenía sueño, pero cualquier cosa antes de seguir con ese mutismo incomodo.

_ – No te preocupes, no es nada personal. Es igual con todos. Incluso conmigo._

– Déjame tranquila – dije en voz alta. Al momento me di cuenta de mi error. Abrí los ojos, como esperaba, Rebecca y Bill me estaban mirando.

– Bill, hazme un favor. Aleja todo lo que puedas ese fruto de mí – le pedí. Era imposible, ya que lo quería llevar consigo si no lo aceptaba, pero en esos momentos no pensaba muy bien lo que decía. Esas intrusiones en mi mente me enervaban.

– Si pudiera, te cambiaría el puesto ahora mismo.

Oírlo hizo que apareciera un nudo en mi estomago. Qué estúpida estaba siendo, olvidaba que estaba frente a un padre que había visto morir a su hijo. Y, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo o de enterrar sus restos. Daría el cielo si pudiera hablar con mis padres una última vez.

– Perdóname, Bill. A veces me porto como una imbécil.

– No importa.

– ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? ¿Por qué no habéis podido enterrar su cuerpo? Él me dijo que estaba dentro de una sala, pero no lo entendí muy bien.

– Minerva, otra de los que estuvieron antes, selló la cámara donde estaba encerrada Juno luego de que Desmond... ya sabes – dijo Shaun – ahora bien, si me preguntas porque lo hizo, cuando Juno ya había escapado, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos.

– Creemos que el fruto podría volverlo a abrir, pero Desmond era el único capaz de activarlo – siguió Rebecca.

– Yo también puedo. Podría intentarlo.

– Ahora tenemos otras prioridades – nos interrumpió Bill. Oí una pequeña risita, era Desmond.

– _No cambiará nunca. Siempre hay otras prioridades. La orden, acabar con Abstergo...la familia podía esperar. Si me hubiera escuchado, aunque fuera solo una vez... yo no me hubiera ido. Pero ya es tarde para eso. Y, por una vez, tiene razón. Debes detener a Juno, Alice. Yo... mi cuerpo puede esperar._

Continué el viaje el silencio, pensativa. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Bill, su hijo, sus problemas. Descubrieron lo importante cuando ya no había solución. Y, esta vez la voz de Desmond era tan melancólica, llena de amargura. ¿Había muerto creyendo eso? Me entraban ganas de llorar, por ellos, por los sentimientos perdidos. Pero me sentiría como una estúpida y no me apetecía explicarles que había sucedido. Ahora que me fijaba, Desmond tenía una voz muy agradable, suave, con un deje triste pero calmante. Si, era una voz que podría escuchar a menudo, incluso acostumbrarme.

Con mi cabeza ocupada, antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado. No era una cueva turística, ni siquiera los turistas conocían su presencia. Parecía más como si un oso fuera a salir de ella para comernos a todos, pero allí estaba, el símbolo de los Asesinos, escondido. Bajamos y, con unas linternas exploramos el lugar.

– Bien, la cueva termina aquí – Shaun iluminó la pared, no quedaba más por explorar.

– Sé que era aquí, no tengo dudas.

– Pues tú dirás.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas otra vez. Mis ojos habían cambiado, mi vista mejor dicho. Les pedí que apagaran las linternas, ahora distinguía la luz, frente a nosotros. El símbolo asesino. Me acerqué y lo toqué, el punto que había dentro del compás. Una puerta se abrió ante nosotros.

– Alice – Bill se acercó a mí – ¿Tienes la vista de águila? Porque es lo único que explicaría esto.

– No tengo ni la más remota idea de que significa eso. Pero es posible que si. A veces veo colores extraños, cosas que no podría ver con mi visión normal. ¿Esto es por el efecto sangrado?

– Puede. O por tu ADN. No importa, continuemos.

Seguimos un trecho hasta que el camino se bifurcó. Bill decidió que nos separásemos, yo iría con Rebecca y Shaun le acompañaría. Antes de separarnos, me dio algo. Era una hoja oculta, el arma por excelencia de los Asesinos. "Por si las cosas van mal" me dijo antes de irse. Rebecca y yo continuamos por nuestro camino, solo con su linterna. Había apagado la mía, se veía bien y pudiera ser que tuviéramos que ocultarnos rápido entre las sombras. Y, así nos paso cuando la luz de la sala iluminó el final del pasillo. En silencio nos acercamos, la multitud de runas y símbolos de diferentes épocas pintados en la pared nos asombró. Juno estaba allí, frente al pedestal. Sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente al cetro dorado. Mierda, íbamos a llegar tarde.

– Espera aquí – le dije a Rebecca antes de adentrarme en el lugar. No había mucha distracción, por lo que Juno no tardó en verme.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?

– Me llamo Alice Monroe y soy la persona que sabe todo lo que planeas. Y que va a detenerte. Así que, te recomiendo que no toques ese cetro.

¿De dónde puñetas había sacado ese valor? Si en mi interior estaba temblando como una hoja en un huracán. Me sorprendí, y me alegré de actuar así, aunque a ver que iba a hacer yo si no me hacia caso. Cosa harto probable.

– Eres una asesina. Perfecto – Juno pareció, primero sorprendida pero luego pareció no importarle. – Así su lealtad me servirá de algo.

No sé si oí antes el disparo o sentí el dolor en mi brazo. Lo que si había pasado es que me habían disparado por la espalda. Rebecca salió de su escondrijo intentando socorrerme, pero yo la obligué a no acercarse. Había divisado a mi agresora y era peligrosa. La conocía, de Abstergo, se llamaba Itsy Burns y era una templaría, con todas las letras. De esas que odian a los asesinos solo por serlo.

– Te arrepentirás de haber osado interferir, Alice Monroe – alzó el cetro y lo dirigió hacia mi. Genial, iba a morir. De repente vi a Bill entrar por detrás de Rebecca. Itsy también lo vio.

– Tú, maldito...

– Alice, rápido – Bill la ignoró y me lanzó el fruto. Lo recogí con mi brazo bueno y yo también lo alcé, entre Juno y yo. Una luz brillo del cetro hacia mi, otra lo hizo del fruto, levantando un escudo para protegerme.

–_ Huye, o morirás. Tendremos otra oportunidad, pero solo si vives._

Mi vista empezaba a nublarse, el disparo me hacía efecto. Mi cuerpo dejaría de sostenerme pronto, el fruto absorbía mi energía, no podía mantenerlo mucho más. Alguien me recogió en sus brazos y me sacó de ese lugar, justo a tiempo antes de que el fruto se apagase entre mis manos. En breves segundos me iba a desmayar, pero antes me di cuenta de varias cosas. Una de que teníamos a una templaría muy peligrosa del lado de Juno. La otra me lo dijo la cara de Juno antes de que Bill me recogiera. Ella también había oído a Desmond, y no se lo esperaba.

Y había otra tercera, que aparecía ahora que las otras dos empezaban a difuminarse en mi shock. Alguien me estaba hablando gracias al fruto. Y, esta vez, no era Desmond.

5

– _Tranquila, Alice. Debes descansar. La herida solo te ha rozado, pero el fruto ha intensificado el daño. Te recuperaras, pero necesitas reposo._

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Desmond?

– _Debes detener a Juno. Tiene el cetro que le dará el poder de las mentes humanas, pero todavía no puede usarlo. Cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, todos odiamos al sol, por ese castigo sin sentido. Por eso utilizamos el poder de su rival, la luna para intentar defendernos. No nos sirvió para evitar la aniquilación de nuestra especie y casi la tuya pero si para otros menesteres. Juno necesitará toda la influencia lunar para lo que se propone .Puedes impedirlo. Pero no sola. Ambos seréis lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarla._

– No te entiendo.

– _Vuelve, vuelve al origen. Aún no es tarde. Devuelve el fruto a su origen. Vuelve…. A él…_

Desperté antes de que esa mujer terminara de hablarme. Tampoco me perdería gran cosa. No me había enterado de la mitad. ¿Por qué no podían hablarme de forma normal, sin misterios ni enigmas? Luego se enfadarían porque no seguíamos sus órdenes. Al despertar me di cuenta de que estaba en la furgoneta. Pasé mis dedos por el hombro. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, pero no parecía nada.

– Bienvenida otra vez al mundo real, Alice – me saludo Bill –parece que no ganas para sustos.

– Lo que de verdad me gustaría es dejar de desmayarme cada rato. Me hace sentirme una princesa boba.

– En nuestra historia, las princesas solían servir como moneda de cambio entre reyes o aspirantes. No es culpa suya su fama.

– Muchas gracias por la lección de historia, Shaun. Pero era una forma de hablar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía en mis manos el fruto. Ya no brillaba, parecía inerte. Cada vez me daba más escalofríos ese maldito aparato.

– Las cosas se nos están complicando- dijo Rebecca – he buscado en los datos de Abstergo a esa Itsy Burns. Lo que he encontrado no me gusta nada. Ella y Cross se disputaban el récord de quien había matado a más asesinos en una semana.

– ¿Quién es Cross?- pregunte

– Era un asesino, pero Abstergo le lavó el cerebro para ponerlo a su favor. Desmond le mató, cuando fue a rescatar a Bill.

– Si, ya sé. Cuando me liberaste – dije mirando a Bill.

– Ella me odia, creo que tenía algún tipo de relación con él – respondió.

– Pues en Abstergo, no es que me tuviese mucha simpatía. Vidic la mantenía a raya, pero ahora que ha muerto… tienes razón Rebecca, esto es una putada

– Me pregunto porque estaba con Juno. ¿Creéis que la ha…que le han hecho lo mismo que Abstergo le hizo a Cross? Significaría que, aunque no a todos, a individuos si puede manipular.

– No lo sé, Shaun – me froté un poco el comienzo de mi cabello. Tanto viaje astral y tanto lío me estaban provocando dolores de cabeza – hay algo que debéis saber. Creo que he visto a Minerva. Era uno de los antiguos, y no era Juno, eso seguro.

– ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó Bill. Yo negué con la cabeza.

– No entendí la mitad. Solo que ella no actuará hasta la próxima luna llena. Eso nos da unos días.

Mire el fruto en mis manos, buscando una respuesta. ¿Dónde se había metido Desmond? Ahora estaba en silencio, cuando podría ayudarme. Lo llame mentalmente, sin éxito y me negaba a gritar a la manzana dorada como una loca para, posiblemente nada. Pensaba en las palabras de Minerva,que volviera al origen.¿Que origen? ¿Al Edén? Seguro que había aviones de saldo, no te jode. Maldita sea Desmond, ahora te necesitaba.

Espera... vuelve a él. ¿Y si él era él? La oración no tenía sentido, no podía volver a un sitio que no conocía, pero el fragmento estaba incompleto. Y ya sabia lo "clara" que podían ser sus conversaciones. Me daba igual lo que dijera Bill, lo necesitaba. Ya no solo por esa intuición, lo necesitaba de verdad, desde el momento en que dejé de oírle. Estaba preocupada porque mi alucinación auditiva no respondía. Que raro sonaba todo eso, pero era verdad. El problema es que sabía que les iba a pedir algo muy difícil.

– Bill – mi boca estaba seca, pero ya tenía su atención – necesito que me lleves allí.

– ¿Dónde? – inconscientemente, apreté entre mis manos el fruto. Que extraño que no se me hubiera caído. Bill se dio cuenta y comprendió – No, por favor. No podría.

– Pues mantente al margen. Yo debo ir. Y, si me equivoco por lo menos que me entere porque lo he intentado.

Shaun paró la furgoneta y se giró, al igual que Rebecca, hacia nosotros.

– Si ellos no quieren, yo te llevaré – me dijo Shaun – si venís, decididlo ahora.

– Yo voy – Rebecca también se apuntó – nos tocaría volver, tarde o temprano. ¿Y tú Bill?¿Qué dices?

– No es un simple capricho mío, me ha mandado ella. Además, piénsalo. No puedo hacer mucho contra los templarios con el brazo en este estado. Vale que soy zurda, pero no me pidas milagros.

Bill meditó unos instantes su respuesta. No parecía del todo convencido. Me miró, miro a Shaun y a Rebecca y volvió a mí. Finalmente, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

– Arranca, Shaun. Ya sabes el destino.

Había vuelto a Boston. Quien me lo hubiera dicho, habían salvado el mundo tan cerca de mi casa, de mi trabajo...Tuve que utilizar el fruto para entrar en la cueva. Era enorme y tenía un brillo muy especial, cautivador y aterrador a la vez. Estaba al borde de la destrucción, o eso parecía. El camino hacia la puerta estaba despejado.

– Juno la cerró con una llave, pero Minerva ha preferido el artefacto que llevas para abrir la cerradura – Bill me señaló la puerta protoplasmica traslucida – me temo que a partir de aquí, estás sola. Te he acompañado hasta aquí, pero cruzarla otra vez, ver a mi hijo... sencillamente , no puedo.

Me había traído hasta aquí, no podía pedirle más. Avance hasta la puerta, sola. Tampoco Shaun y Rebecca querían acercarse y no los culpe. Tal como dijeron,saqué el fruto y este empezó a brillar, segundos después la puerta se desvaneció. Seguí el camino hasta encontrar la imagen que se mantendría en mis pesadillas toda la vida. Frente a mi había una esfera, no tenía luz, estaba desconectada. A su lado en una parte sobresaliente de la pared estaba él. Por lo menos parecía sereno, sus manos reposaban en su pecho, ya inmóvil. Juno era una autentica zorra, por lo menos Minerva había tenido la amabilidad de no dejarlo tirado en el suelo, como un trozo de basura. Mientras me acercaba a él, los latidos de mi corazón sonaban como un tambor de guerra. En cualquier momento me daría algo y acabaría muerta a su lado.

Respirando con una fingida calma, me puse a su lado. Estaba igual que como se me mostró en la Isla, era curioso, esperaba encontrarme algo más.. putrefacto, no sé muy bien como explicarlo. Sólo que parecía una estatua en vez de un cadáver. Eso le alegraría a Bill. Conmocionada, deje el fruto pegado a él en la tarima y le acaricié el rostro. Había guardado mucho rencor hacia ese hombre, desde mi secuestro por Abstergo, lo consideraba el responsable de mis angustias. Le convertí en el blanco de mi ira por no haber alcanzado mis metas, huir por completo del Gremio de los Asesinos.

Todo se había desvanecido. Por un instante creí que había dejado de sentir.

O eso creí hasta que una de sus manos agarró con fuerza mi brazo. Su cuerpo se irguió y su garganta emitió un quejido sordo, volviendo a respirar. Abrió los ojos. Esto era imposible.

– Alice.

Esta vez no estaba en coma, ni sufría la vista de águila. Lo que veía era tan real como mi mano.

– Desmond.

6

Había viajado hasta Boston, me había internado en la cueva, antaño prisión de Juno buscando alguna respuesta a las dudas que se me habían aparecido. En vez de eso, mi cordura estaba a puntos de romperse en mil pedazos. Me habían guiado hasta una lucha que yo negaba por culpa de la muerte de mi predecesor, el sujeto diecisiete. Desmond Miles. El mismo que no me soltaba el brazo mientras volvía a respirar.

– Alice – volvió a repetir mi nombre. Por lo menos en esa sala había alguien que podía hablar – Alice Monroe.

– ¿Qué...qué coño ha pasado aquí? – dije de forma atropellada. Desmond me soltó, momento que aproveché para apartarme unos pasos. Él recogió el fruto. Estaba brillando, llevaba así unos minutos. Desde que lo había dejado junto a él.

– Estoy vivo – pareció eufórico. Era de entender, uno no resucitaba todos los días. De repente grito – Woooo, si, he vuelto.

– Nunca te fuiste – una voz a su espalda lo sacó de su euforia inicial. Minerva nos miraba esperando – felicidades, Alice. Veo que has entendido mi mensaje y has conseguido llegar justo a tiempo.

– No es que me lo hubieras puesto fácil – me callé que la razón que más me había impulsado a venir era no haber oído más la voz de Desmond desde que me incitase a huir.

– Estabas destinada a venir, Alice. Tú debías recuperar a Desmond de su confusión. El engaño de Juno te debilitó mucho, pero no nos esperábamos que sobrevivieras – ahora hablaba con él.

– Es verdad. Dieciséis – Desmond empezó a recordar – en el Ánimus, cuando caí en coma, Dieciséis se unió a mí. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

– Tu mente se colapsó, hice que el fruto del Edén que portabas se convirtiera en tu refugio, como la vez que conociste al sujeto dieciséis. Por desgracia, esta vez no podrías salir solo, cerré la sala con el fin de que tu cuerpo no se destruyera hasta que ella volviera.

– Alto, alto, rebobina – les paré – me estas engañando. No podías saber que vendría hasta aquí. ¿y por que dices "que volviera", si no he estado jamás aquí?

– Puede que tu cuerpo, tu consciencia no conociera este lugar pero tus ancestros estuvieron aquí. Vuestra sangre se unió con el linaje que crearon Ezio y Sofía. Ambos formáis parte de la misma familia. Ambos habéis vuelto la primera vez que llegasteis. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad. Juntos podéis detener a Juno. Sois la última oportunidad de la Humanidad, Desmond y Alice. Asumid las consecuencias de vuestros actos.

Dicho esto se esfumó en el aire. Me estaban empezando a tocar las narices estos espectros con nombres de dioses antiguos.

– Me encanta su fascinante habilidad para que, en dos frases pasen de convertirte en un héroe a ser una mala persona. En serio, no se como les aguantaste tanto...

No pude acabar mi frase, Desmond se lanzó hacía mi tan rápido que no lo vi. Solo me percaté de ello cuando sentí su cuerpo abrazado al mio.

– Gracias – me lo dijo con una dulzura que casi me derretí. Se lo devolví brevemente, aunque acabe teniendo que apartarlo. Me estaba asfixiando.

Oí varios pasos, corrían en pos nuestra. Claro, ese cenutrio había gritado a todo pulmón, Bill y los demás tenían que haberle oído. A ver como explicábamos esto.

– Alice, hemos oído los gritos ¿ha pasado algo? – Desmond se adelantó unos pasos al ver a su padre, mudo ante la sorpresa. Se acercó como un zombi hasta nuestra posición. Yo me alejé, este era su momento, me refugié junto a Shaun y Rebecca. – Hijo... ¿cómo puede ser?

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo – dijo Shaun, mirándome.

– Minerva nos lo ha explicado, pero no me enteré de la misa la media.

– Creo que eso es lo de menos , Shaun – dijo Rebecca, y todos la entendimos. Jamás pensé que vería a Bill llorar. Y que me alegraría por él.

Una vez superado el shock inicial, los demás pusieron al día a Desmond, y viceversa. Desde su aparente muerte él había estado atrapado en si mismo, luego los efectos del Ánimus habían aparecido en mi mente, igual que los que ya acarreaba él. Se sintió atraído por esa extraña familiaridad y, de repente, el fruto, dónde su esencia estaba en verdad atrapada, empezó a hablarle.

– Lo que no me imaginé es que podría volver a mi cuerpo. Creí convertirme en otro Juno, una esencia atrapada en un artefacto. Cuando ella atacó a Alice me sentí muy débil, puede que el fruto estuviera ocupado en salvarla. Me desvanecí, aunque seguía oyendo su voz. Ella me ha salvado.

Oírle hablar de mí me provocó una sonrisa,y no tuve que ocultarla. Yo no estaba en su circulo, al principio de la cueva. Me había salido, vigilando la carretera. Me alegraba de su vuelta a la vida, pero ahora ¿para que me necesitaban? Me sentía un objeto de más, sin utilidad.

– No podemos olvidarnos que ella sigue fuera – la voz de Bill me sacó de mis pensamientos – si no la detenemos, podemos olvidarnos de un futuro para nuestras vidas. Para todas las vidas.

– Nosotros tenemos un artefacto, ella tiene otro – dijo Shaun – pero no sé porque me da de que seguimos jugando en desventaja.

– Y así es – participé – te olvidas de Itsy Burns. Mientras ella la ayude, no podremos acercarnos. Si quieres, puedes ver mi brazo para acordarte.

– Pues tendremos que eliminarla de la ecuación – resumió Bill. Justo lo que pensaba.

– En Abstergo, cuando no estaba en el Ánimus, me fije mucho en ella, por si alguna vez se le iba la pinza, o todo el tendedero y venía a por mi. Por las quejas de Vidic, tiene algunos vicios. Ahora que sé que va contra nosotros, puedo ocuparme de ella.

– No – la rotunda voz de Desmond me sorprendió. Se acercó a mi mientras me hablaba – por culpa de Juno he perdido a gente que quería. No vas a ponerte en peligro.

– ¿Y quien te crees que eres para decidir que hago y que no? – ahí me había tocado la fibra – puedo hacerlo. Ahora ya te he devuelto a la partida, yo me he vuelto prescindible.

– ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? – Mi última frase le había enfadado, pero era la verdad. – Somos personas, no objetos. Nadie es prescindible. Y no pienso dejar que maten a nadie más. No pude hacer nada por Lucy, pero si puedo protegerte.

– ¿Como vas a hacerlo si todavía te cuesta mantenerte en pie? Que me he fijado que te tiemblan las piernas. Si te soplo, te caes.

– ¿Quieres probar si es así?

– Ya basta, los dos – Bill se puso en medio de nosotros, evitando una pelea – si os vais a poner así tomaremos una decisión salomónica: os ocupareis los dos. Yo puedo hacer de cebo y Alice será la asesina. Desmond, tú vigilaras que no pase nada extraño con el fruto en la mano. ¿Os sirve? ¿Podemos continuar?

Oí a Desmond gruñir, yo le respondí sacándole la lengua. Estaba siendo muy infantil, pero él había empezado. Si, eso era todavía más infantil. Bill puso los ojos en blanco. Menuda misión le esperaba.

Shaun era un maldito genio. Si, también un capullo inglés arrogante, pero había que admitir los hechos. Había triangularizado las señales que emitía el móvil de Itsy Burns y, encontró un patrón a la velocidad del rayo. Un bar de carretera, a las afueras de Boston. Todos los miércoles por la noche se dejaba ver por allí, en busca de emoción con apuestas en billar, o peleas que ganaba de calle. Y, si todo eso le fallaba, pasaría un buen rato cogiéndose una curda. Como se veía, Itsy Burns era una mujer que valía para todo.

Bill estaba en la barra, con la misma bebida que le iba a durar horas fingiendo mirar la televisión cuando lo que de verdad acechaba era la puerta. Cada vez que se abría, él daba un respingo, pero no entraba más que frío, borrachos y más frío. Por lo menos él tenia un sitio donde sentarse. Estaba camuflada entre toda ese gente de mala vida, junto al billar. Jugaba unas partidas con unas chicas que no me conocían, pero les gustaba mi técnica. La técnica de pasar olímpicamente del juego y perder las apuestas. Me habían vestido con unos shorts más cortos que un cinturón estándar, una camiseta de tirantes y un chaleco tejano que dejaba entrever mis cualidades. Vamos, que ningún tío que quisiera mantener una conversación conmigo me iba a mirar a la cara. Si esto no fuera suficiente humillación sabia que, escondido por algún lado del bar estaba Desmond, vigilando para que no la cagase. Había estado "muerto" varios días, pero no había perdido un ápice de su habilidad como asesino. No tenía ni pajolera idea de dónde estaba.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Bill activó su instinto, pero nada. Más puto frío. Me acerque a la barra a pedir otra cerveza y, de paso, saludarle.

– ¿Está seguro Shaun de que viene los miércoles? Porque creo que este se lo va a saltar. – le dije con disimulo mientras esperaba.

– Yo también me estoy impacientando. Sigamos en nuestros puestos dos horas más.

El camarero me sirvió el botellín, pagué y volví hasta mi posición en el juego. De camino, me cruce con dos tíos borrachos,uno de ellos creyó gracioso darme un cachete en el culo. Yo se lo devolví. En la cara. Y que se alegre porque fuera con la mano abierta.

– Maldita zorra – el chico se cabreó – ¿Qué coño haces?

– La próxima vez tocale el culo a tu madre, guapo – no debía estar acostumbrados a las chicas que se rebelan, el tocaculos se acercaba a mi posición y no parecía que fuera a disculparse.

– Mira, te lo perdono porque tienes un buen polvo, nena. Y a mi me gusta la buena calidad, ¿Qué me dices, bombón?

Iba a preparar mi mejor golpe de efecto para romperle los dientes, cuando una mano agarró su hombro y le obligo a voltearse. Antes de poder impedirlo, Desmond le había marcado tal puñetazo que temí por los dientes del infeliz. Su amigo intentó socorrerlo, recibió más de lo mismo, acabando encima de una mesa junto a varias bebidas y gente asustada.

– ¿Qué haces, animal? – no pareció oírme, con premura me cogió del brazo y me arrastró fuera del lugar. El cabestrillo había desaparecido, me lo quité antes de entrar, solo era un arañazo. Pero gracias a ese cabeza de chorlito me volvía a doler. Cuando estuvimos fuera, un poco apartados de la luz, conseguí revolverme y que me soltara.

– Tu estás tonto. ¿Tenias que armar la que has armado para quedarte a gusto? Ahora si que podemos olvidarnos de ver esta noche a Itsy Burns. – le recriminé.

– Ah, claro la culpa es mía. Yo tengo la culpa de que no sepas controlarte cuando te tocan.

– Si te parece le dedico una sonrisita por valiente, no te jode. Además, yo podría haberme enfrentado a ellos sin llamar tanto la atención.

– Serás desagradecida, encima que te protejo.

– Pues no lo hagas, no te necesito – le chillé, harta de él. ¿Por quien me tomaba, por una niña pequeña? Él sería un asesino con grandes habilidades, pero yo también pertenecía a la Hermandad y no era manca. Desmond me dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, iba a seguir picándome.

– Claro, tú no necesitas a nadie. ¿Qué hubieras hecho antes esos gigantes, eh, Alice? ¿como los hubieras tumbado? No lo habrías hecho, igual que no vencerías a la templaria. Eres una niña de papá malcriada, no una asesina.

Bill estaba saliendo del bar con mala cara, ni lo vi. Llevaba toda la noche con ganas de zurrarle a alguien y a Desmond le acababa de tocar la papeleta ganadora. Con todas mis fuerzas le arreé un rodillazo en las pelotas sin previo aviso. ¨Así los hubiera tumbado. Y que te jodan¨ le dije antes de largarme de ese sitio. Giré hasta encontrar una esquina dónde no me pudieran ver. Estaba muy alterada, Desmond me estaba poniendo histérica con tanto control. No parecía el mismo cuando era solo una voz. Bill estaba regañando a su hijo, mas no me importaba.

– ¿Se puede joder más la situación?

Nunca debí haber dicho esa frase. Porque, por respuesta del destino un golpe en la cabeza me dejo sin sentido.

Mierda de noche.

7

Me desperté en un sitio oscuro, con las manos aprisionadas por unas esposas y con la boca sabiéndome a sangre. El ruido de mi despertar alertó a la sombra que tenia frente a mi. No necesitaba que se girase para saber quien era.

– Hola Monroe, me alegra volver a verte.

– Claro,es un placer ver de nuevo a la persona que me disparó por la espalda – otra vez estaba allí mi vena sarcástica. Un día me darían una paliza y con razón. Itsy se rió y cogió su móvil.

– Dedicale una sonrisa a tu chico, Monroe. Esto va para él.

– Que te den, Burns.

Itsy ni se inmutó por mi comentario, le mandó el video a Desmond y se quedó ahí esperando. Tenia que habérmelo imaginado, ella sabia que iríamos a por ella. Y caímos en la trampa como pececillos.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando supe, en Abstergo que habías huido de tu comuna, pensé que, luego de que Vidic te utilizara para sus experimentos, podría intentar que cambiaras de bando. No serias la primera.

– Como Cross, ¿verdad?

– No digas su nombre con esa boca de asesina. Él era un buen hombre – déjame que lo dude – luchaba por la Humanidad. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, para evitar que se maten los unos a los otros.

– Les quitáis la libertad ¿A eso lo llamáis ayudar?

– ¿Para que la quieren?¿Acaso han demostrado merecerla? No seas hipócrita, Monroe. Oh, vaya – el móvil empezó a vibrarle. Ella sonrió – aquí están tus amigos. Hola Desmond ¿Que tal se lleva volver a estar vivo? Si, ella esta viva pero no por mucho. A no ser que me des lo que quiero. – Itsy suspiró y se acercó a mi con el teléfono en la mano – tu chico no se fía de mi, dile alguna cosa bonita para que se relaje.

Acercó el móvil hasta mi boca. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero poco tiempo.

– Recuerda lo que hablamos, Desmond. Soy prescindible, pero tú no. No vay... – en contra de mi voluntad terminé la frase con un grito. Itsy me había dado un bofetón bastante fuerte.

– Habla demasiado – Itsy había vuelto a tener el mando del teléfono –Te envió las coordenadas, espero que llegues a tiempo. Tienes media hora, o esas serán las últimas palabras que oirás de ella.

Tras la llamada ;no me dirigió más la palabra. Me arrastró hacia su coche, con cuidado,sabía que era capaz de hacer cosas que otros no podrían. También que ella haría cosas para detenerme que otro no se imaginaría. Antes de darme cuenta estaba atada y amordazada en el maletero. El trayecto se me hizo corto,aún sabiendo que antes de media hora debíamos llegar. Hubiera preferido que me siguiera dando conversación, así no tendría tiempo para pensar. Me sentía culpable, yo me había alejado de ellos dejando que me capturara. Yo era el cebo que usaría Itsy ¿para qué? ¿El fruto? Por favor, que Desmond no se presentara.

El coche se paró, e Itsy me abrió la puerta del maletero.

– Es hora de dar un paseo, Monroe. Ya verás como te gusta el lugar.

Bien, no estábamos en la ciudad. Junto a nosotras un pequeño riachuelo cantaba con abundante agua. Su sonido, en otra ocasión agradable me estremecía el cuerpo. ¿No tendría pensado arrojarme allí? Mis temores se confirmaron cuando Itsy Burns me llevo hasta un pequeño puente de madera , luego de atarme una piedra a la cadera. Y, con piedra, no me refiero a una canica.

– No conseguirás lo que te propones, Burns. Ni tú ni Juno. – le dije, cuando ya estaba detrás mía, con el arma apuntando a mi sien.

– No lo entiendes, Monroe, Ya lo he conseguido. Y lo que quiera Juno, me es indiferente.

– Entonces ¿Por que la ayudas?

– Sencillo. Me permitirá conseguir mi venganza.

Nuestra conversación terminó cuando alguien se acercó desde el otro lado del puente. Me obligó a dar unos pasos más cerca del limite. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Desmond por no hacerme caso, pero ambos ya teníamos suficiente. Lo único que podía hacer era mostrarme lo más serena posible.

– Lo siento, Alice. Ya te dije que nadie es prescindible.

– Que tierno – se burló Itsy – en otra vida hubieras sido un gran poeta.

– No ganarás, Burns.

– Espero que no estés pensando en acabar conmigo como lo hiciste con Warren. Juno me ha protegido contra esos poderes.

– ¿Que quieres? No pienses que Juno te mantendrá al margen en su plan de control mental. Para ella eres otra humana, otro ser que odia.

– Veo que todos los asesinos sois igual de estúpidos. Cuando acabaste con la vida de Cross, intenté volver a mi vida. Fue cuando descubrí lo importante que era para mí. Reconozco esa mirada, Desmond. Te pasa lo mismo con ella.

– Alice no tiene nada que ver con esto.

– Tiene que ver, y mucho. Tú me quitaste a la persona que amaba. Ahora, te mataré, pero antes te haré pasar por lo mismo. Ese es mi fin – y, la muy zorra me lanzó al agua.

8

Me hundí rápido, sin poder hacer nada. Intenté patear un poco, la piedra pesaba demasiado. La angustia empezó a invadirme, frote mis manos a mi cadera, pero nada. Antes de sumergirme pude discernir como Itsy se había lanzado igual que una hiena rabiosa hacia Desmond, el cual había gritado mi nombre al verme caer. Burns era una mujer fuerte, impetuosa. Desmond tendría bastante trabajo con ella, me los imaginaba luchando, cada uno por su vida. No, no llegaría a tiempo. ¿Y si Itsy era más astuta que él? Era todo por mi culpa. Y ahora iba a morir de la peor forma posible. Oh, dios iba a morir. Ya no tenía aire en mis pulmones, mi cuerpo pedía oxigeno. Muerta, muerta, estaba muerta.

Un sonido encima de mi cabeza me indico que algo había caído, pero no podía moverme, casi había sucumbido. Que tiraran basura me daba igual. De repente, unas manos me cogieron e intentaron subirme. La piedra, era muy pesada, rabiosa intenté sin éxito quitármela con mis últimas fuerzas. Entonces, Desmond bajó un poco más hasta estar cara a cara. Posó sus labios en los míos y me insufló vida. El oxigeno que reposaba en su boca dio fuerza a mi cuerpo provisionalmente. Segundos después, él estaba mi espalda, cortando con la hoja oculta la cuerda de mi cintura y las de mis manos. Así podría nadar, aún así Desmond no me dejo, me atrapó por la cintura y me subió hasta la libertad.

Una vez en la orilla, expulsé todo el agua de mi interior, no podía dejar de toser y, entre medias, daba otra bocanada al preciado gas. Madre mía, que cerca había estado esa. Mi salvador se negaba a soltarme, me había aprisionado contra su cuerpo, dándome espacio para respirar, pero no para escapar.

-¿Itsy? – le pregunté por mi querida homicida en potencia entre jadeos. Desmond hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Mire hacia esa dirección, el cuerpo de Itsy estaba inerte a pocos pasos de mí. Su mirada vacía, su cuerpo repleto de sangre. Había rabia en ese ataque.

– Te has ensañado. Un asesino no hace eso.

– Se lo había buscado – me contestó y no me apetecía discutirle. Lo último que iba a sentir era pena por esa mala pécora. Sin darme cuenta, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba cómoda.

– Gracias. Te debo la vida.

– Yo te debía la mía, Alice.

– Entonces supongo que estamos en paz. Deberíamos irnos.

Sin mediar más palabra, Desmond me aupó, llevándome en brazos hasta el coche donde el resto nos esperaba. Rebecca me saludó, dando las gracias porque siguiera con vida. Ninguno preguntó por la mojadura que ambos llevábamos y mucho menos porque fuera en sus brazos. Cuando Shaun arrancó, pude liberarme un poco de su presión. Me senté en una esquina junto a él, no en sus rodillas como pretendía.

-Mañana será luna llena – dijo Bill de improviso –y no sabemos desde dónde atacara Juno. Desmond, ¿El fruto te ha dicho algo?

-No. Esta mudo, bloqueado por algo. Alice, deberías probar.

Acepté el artefacto entre mis manos. Lo giré, le pregunté mentalmente, pero nada. Así que yo también negué con la cabeza y se lo devolví a Desmond.

-Voto porque descansemos – dijo Rebecca – y pensemos con la cabeza despejada. Además, Alice se va a coger un buen resfriado con esa ropa. Y por la mojadura también.

Su comentario me hizo reír, pronto todos se contagiaron. Llegamos a la casa franca de la ciudad. Había lo suficiente para aguantar varios días, y ropa. Ropa nueva y bonita. Era de día todavía, pero decidimos descansar antes de tiempo Antes dormiríamos, antes despertaríamos y buscaríamos a Juno. Rebecca y Shaun declinaron la oferta, ellos se habían quedado en la retaguardia, lejos de la acción y no estaban tan desgastados, así que prefirieron seguir investigando.

Me pase una interminable hora dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estos días estaban siendo demasiado para mi. Y, no hablar mejor de las últimas horas. Salí de mi habitación con sigilo, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pensé en Rebecca mas no quería molestarla y me regañaría para que volviese a la cama. No, era otra la persona con la que me urgía hablar. Golpeé tres veces su puerta.

– Adelante – Desmond tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de Bill. También se había tenido que cambiar de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal blancos y una camiseta oscura. Cerca de la ventana vi su sudadera, secándose. Me pareció que se ponía nervioso cuando supo que era yo – Alice ¿pasa algo?

-Nada serio, solo que no puedo dormir – me senté a su lado en la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, que atrevida era –queria volver a darte las gracias. Me he portado como una idiota estos días. Yo… nunca he tenido a nadie que se preocupe por mi.

– ¿Y tus padres?

– Murieron a manos de los templarios cuando era pequeña. Me cuidaron los integrantes de mi granja, pero no era lo mismo. Además de que no me fiaba de ellos y sus fantasías.

– Si, sé que es eso – se le escapo una tímida sonrisa – siempre me he preguntado como pueden aburrir a un niño con historias de guerra.

– Si solo te hablan de estas, te sacian. Los chicos jóvenes solíamos escaparnos a la ciudad algún fin de semana sin que nos pillaran. Sentía envidia por el resto de mortales, solo quería ser como ellos.

– Ser normal – terminó la frase por mi –y, te escapaste. Viviste una vida que consideran mediocre, pero que te gustaba. Hasta que volvió a ti.

– Vaya, si que sabes de lo que hablas – recordé que Vidic me había dicho que habían encontrado a diecisiete porque había salido de la Hermandad. Y que él tampoco se creía un asesino.

-Te hubieras aburrido, Alice. De las luces,del mundo tan insustancial tan vacío. Cuando me atraparon, empezaba a sentir la anhedonia hacia lo que creía mi vida perfecta. Incluso me replanteaba volver.

– Por lo menos tú llegaste a esa fase. Aunque también, debo reconocer que lo mio fue de traca. A ti te secuestraron y te obligaron a formar parte de Abstergo. Yo me metí solita por un par de dolares – me reí y él me acompañó, cómplice. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Desmond? – él asintió con la cabeza – ¿Quien era Lucy? En la cueva la mencionaste. Parecía una amiga... especial

Mi pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Se recostó en la almohada antes de responderme.

– Era una asesina, o eso es lo que me hizo creer. Me liberó de Abstergo y me llevó al equipo, incluso me ayudo a encontrar el fruto. Pero, cuando lo tuve en mis manos, me mostró la realidad. Lucy iba a traicionarme, a todos.

– Lo siento – baje la cabeza -¿la mataste?

– Los que vinieron antes me obligaron. Aunque no debo excusarme. Yo tampoco puse objeción. ¿Tenía otra elección?

No me di cuenta, pero mi mano se había movido hasta estar encima de la suya. Me percaté de ello cuando Desmond la apretó. Contuve mi rubor sin éxito, por suerte no se dio cuenta.

– Amiga especial – Desmond repitió mis anteriores palabras. Empezó a reírse mientras me guiñaba un ojo – Alice Monroe, ¿me estás diciendo que estás celosa?

– ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso – tartamudeé. Genial, mi rubor no se había ido y ahora si lo veía. Genial. Intenté apartarme, pero no me dejó. Su mano me sujetó con más fuerza, mi cuerpo perdió parcialmente el equilibrio, caí hacia atrás, más cerca de él. Daría igual lo que me pidiera. Lo haría. Maldita sea, lo haría. Y, pensar que hace unos días le odiaba con todo mi ser...

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – le dije mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de su piel.

– Quedate conmigo, Alice. No quiero estar solo. No puedo perderte.

9

Estaba viajando por el aire, volaba. No, no era mi cuerpo. Mi mente tenia forma de águila, y no podía controlarla. Viajaba bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, bajo mi vientre alado, el mar. Que serenidad, me sentía en paz. Pero algo me hacía permanecer en alerta. Ella estaba allí, cada vez más cerca.

Juno. Mi enemiga. No por ser yo una asesina, sino por ser humana.

Era la noche de la Dominación. De repente estaba a su lado, pero no me veía, no me escuchaba. Actuaba como si no estuviera allí. Tenía el cetro de aquella vez en la mano y brillaba. Juno lo alzó frente a la luna llena. Su luz cambió de un poderoso dorado a una tenue llamarada plateada que fue cobrando fuerza hasta estallar encima de nuestras cabezas. El cielo se volvió luminoso, gracias a esa luz mortal. No sé como pero oí las voces agónicas de la cordura de las personas, sentí morir la libertad. Dios mio, era horrible.

– Basta – me tape los oídos, era inútil – Termina con esto. No lo aguanto más.

– _Este será vuestro futuro si no la detenéis _– otra vez Minerva – _nos engañó a todos. Debéis eliminarla. Encontradla y terminad lo que empezasteis._

Otra vez, una de cal y otra de arena. Sois la salvación y unos mamones. Empezaba a adorar a estos tipos de antaño. La imagen empezaba a desvanecerse, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. A lo lejos estaba una ciudad. Espera... la reconocía. Eso era Nueva York. Entonces, este lugar no podía ser otro que...

– La estatua de la libertad – grité al despertar. Mi brusco movimiento despertó a Desmond. Me había dormido abrazada a él y, no sé en que momento, aprovechó para taparme con su sudadera. Que encanto.

– ¿Tú también lo has soñado? Nueva York, Juno...

– Es dónde va a cumplir su propósito. Pero ¿Como lo hemos visto los dos?

– Puede que seamos los elegidos – de repente, su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al bolsillo de su ropa. Sacó el fruto, activado – o puede ser por esto. Debemos decírselo a los demás.

– Cinco minutos más – me rebelé perezosa. Le abracé con más fuerza, oía los latidos de su corazón. Desmond me acarició el pelo, hundiendo su rostro en él.

– Cuando todo esto acabé, tendremos todos los minutos del mundo. Te lo prometo. Ahora, debemos salvar al mundo.

Reunimos a Bill con Rebecca y Shaun en la sala principal. Entre los dos explicamos lo que ambos habíamos visto en sueños, lo que Minerva nos mostró. Me era tan extraño, sus detalles eran idénticos a los míos. Aunque, después de todo lo que había vivido estos días ¿podía seguir extrañándome?

– Tendré que mover hilos, pero podemos llegar a Nueva York a tiempo. – dijo Shaun, ya tecleando sus ideas – Justos, pero a tiempo.

– Buen trabajo, chicos – nos felicitó Bill. Miré de reojo a Desmond, se le había escapado una sonrisa. Algo me decía que su padre no era de elogios.

– Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Por que llevas tú puesta la ropa de Desmond, Alice? – Me había olvidado que tenía sobre mis hombros la sudadera de Desmond. Genial, Alice, si fueras famosa, la prensa rosa tendría el trabajo hecho.

– Esas cosas no se preguntan, bobo – Rebecca salió en mi ayuda dándole un capón a Shaun antes de guiñarme un ojo.

– El sex appeal de los Miles es incuestionable.

– Bill – le reprendió Rebecca – ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Que vais a hacer que a la pobre chica le exploten las venas de la cara como se ponga más roja.

Dios mio, que vergüenza, por favor. Me escondí en el pasillo, acalorada por el rubor mientras Desmond explicaba a los presentes que no había pasado nada, simplemente había dormido en su cama porque me lo había suplicado. Se oyeron más risas, incluso la mía. Ay, Desmond Miles, serás el elegido, pero a veces te pasas de inocente.

– Nos hemos quedado cortos – le dije a Desmond cuando se acercó a mi posición – por lo menos habríamos disfrutado de lo que ellos piensan que hicimos.

– Ya habrá otra ocasión – me sonrió. – Conozco el plan de Shaun, Juno intentará realizar su ritual en la cabeza de la estatua. Yo me colaré y treparé hasta la antorcha, luego me esconderé hasta que llegue. Será algo rápido.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú – no hablamos de templarios, sino de uno de los que estaban antes. Desmond lo sabia, yo lo sabia, todos lo sabíamos. Entendí que queria obviarlo para no paralizarse. – Espero que no planees que me quede de brazos cruzados.

– Rebecca y Shaun han matado, eso es cierto, pero no son expertos luchadores. Y mi padre ya esta viejo. Necesito que te quedes abajo con él si las cosas se complican.

– No te preocupes, cuidaré del abuelo. – Intenté parecer animada, y no muerta de miedo. Era la hora, el fin. Para bien o para mal. – Juno fue quien te mato. ¿Preparado para vengarte?

Desmond alzó el brazo, la hoja oculta salió de su escondite.

– Desperté preparado.

10

Por fin, tenía frente a mi a la mujer más conocida de Nueva York, una que nos debía ver a todos como miseros insectos. Visto así, es comprensible que el final de la humanidad tal como la conocemos empezase aquí.

– ¿Cómo haremos para colarnos aquí de noche? – le pregunté a Bill desde un lugar alejado de la puerta de entrada. Estaba a punto de cerrar, cuando la gente se fuera seria nuestro turno. Desmond ya había subido, camuflado entre los demás visitantes. Ahora estaría trepando hasta la antorcha, donde esperaría la llegada de Juno.

– No te preocupes, Monroe. Los vigilantes, por una vez, están de nuestro lado. Usa tu visión de águila, ya veras – le obedecí, respiré tranquila al ver su tono azulado. Eran Asesinos. De incógnito. Intenté contener la risa. Me había hecho gracia. Asesinos de incógnito.

– Me alegra saber que si se tuerce la situación, tendremos refuerzos. Porque Shaun y Rebecca, van a llegar tarde.

– Te recuerdo que si no hubiera convencido al hombre que tienes a tu lado a dar marcha atrás en la cueva donde vimos a Juno y a Itsy Burns, es muy posible que estuvieras tocando el arpa con los ángeles – me replicó Shaun desde el pinganillo. Esta misión era muy importante e íbamos a estar desperdigados, así que Rebecca nos obligo a ponernos uno cada uno para mantener el contacto.

– Y te lo agradezco de corazón, pero eso no significa que su plan maestro no vaya a tardar.

– Que panda de ingratos – me reí ante su comentario y me deje caer en un poste cercano. Si giraba la cabeza a un lado podía ver el mar, al otro la estatua, de la cuál ya estaban echando a los más rezagados. Hacía frío, menos mal que me había traído de la casa una chaqueta azul marino, que había abrochado con su cinturón correspondiente. Que pena que no hubiese guantes.

– ¿Cuales serán tus planes después de esto? – me preguntó Bill.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Si salimos de esta con vida. ¿Qué harás? Podrías volver a tu antigua vida.

– No – fui rotunda – lo intenté y ella volvió a mi. No me queda otra que regresar a la Hermandad. Si es que esta me acepta.

– Bueno, ya has hecho amigos en ella. Algunos muy íntimos – me miro con picardía.

– Papá ¿Sabes que os estoy escuchando? – oímos la voz de Desmond – y esto esta muy aburrido, así que no creas que no voy a intervenir si no paras.

– Está bien, esta bien. No me meteré en tu vida – Bill suspiró, le habían aguado la diversión. Mejor para mí. Fue entonces cuando vi las luces acercándose.

– Mierda – señalé a Bill los faros del yate. – Me parece que no vienen a disfrutar de la fiesta.

– ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó Desmond desde las alturas.

– Templarios – contestó su padre – nos han encontrado. Vamos.

Corrimos hasta la entrada, había dos guardias, compañeros. Ellos también habían visto a los templarios, pero seguíamos en desventaja. En la escuela siempre había oído que un Asesino era capaz de matar a diez personas antes de ser descubierto. Espero que no exageraran.

Nos escondimos en la entrada de la estatua, sabían que estabamos allí pero no donde, era nuestra única ventaja. Como si la suerte quisiera jugar esa noche en nuestra contra, empecé a sentir malas vibraciones. Algo malo iba a pasar en nada. El viento había arreciado, temí por la estabilidad de Desmond. Y porque sentí que ella estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Fue Bill el primero que atacó al guardia que se adentró en la sala. Pronto otros miembros de Abstergo vinieron en busca de Bill y los demás Asesinos salimos en su busca. Le clavé la hoja oculta a uno, le di una patada a otro que remató un hermano y despisté a otro a punto de disparar a Bill.

– Eres buena luchadora.

– Aprendí de Abstergo – en ese momento, un chirrido casi nos deja sordos. Sin ver comprendí que Juno había utilizado el cetro para teletransportarse hasta lo más alto, sin tener que subir como una persona normal. Tenía la esperanza de que Desmond fuese la última opción con nosotros dentro. Me equivoqué.

– Ve – me dijo Bill al ver mi rostro – sube, rápido. Ese es tu lugar.

– Pero aquí abajo...

– Nos las apañaremos. Corre.

No quería quedarme en un segundo plano, Juno era tan presa mía como de Desmond. A mi no me mató, pero lo intentó. Subía al ascensor cuando oí su voz.

– Pensé que había enloquecido cuando oí tu voz allí. Pero no es así – seguro que ya había sido atacada por él y errado. Lo sabia, maldita sea. No iba a ser tan fácil. – Estabas muerto.

– Si, lo estaba. Por culpa de tus mentiras. Pensaba que querías salvar a la Humanidad, que te importaba algo. Solo me utilizaste para escapar y cumplir tus delirios de poder.

– ¿Yo, salvaros? – Juno se rió. Maldita zorra – Os odio, seres ingratos. Os lo dimos todo y mordisteis nuestra mano como perros rabiosos. Por culpa de vuestra guerra no pudimos salvarlos del desastre. No merecéis la libertad.

– Pues lucharemos por ella.

Me desesperaba por subirme a un cacharro tan lento, solo podía oír la pelea, no interferir de favor de los humanos. Abajo tampoco lo pasaban bien, un compañero había caído, quedaban Bill y el otro. Y yo atrapada en un ascensor tortuga. Mierda, mierda y mierda.

Cuando llegué por fin arriba, le oí gritar. Juno le había alcanzado y, por lo que intuía, Desmond estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente, salté desde la diadema, escalando el muro hasta subir a su cabeza. El pequeño paracaídas que había utilizado Desmond estaba en el suelo, junto a esto, Juno sujetaba a Desmond por el cuello alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

– Deberé volver a rematar mi trabajo – Desmond no la escuchaba, me había visto. Sin que le viera, me lanzó el fruto. Lo recogí y empezó a brillar.

– Eh, diosa chiflada – Juno me miró, sorprendida – no te metas con un sujeto.

El haz del fruto estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero fue muy rápida y se protegió con el cetro. Ambos poderes chocaron, iguales. Lo bueno es que para eso, había tenido que soltar al Asesino. Y este no iba a estarse quieto. Desmond la golpeó por detrás, haciéndola perder el artefacto. Furiosa, le golpeó lanzandolo lejos, momento que aproveché para lanzarme hacia ella. La cogí por la cintura y, mientras le clavaba la hoja en el costado la lancé a un bonito vuelo sin retorno. Intentó cogerse a mi, su fuerza de supervivencia me arrastró. Conseguí deshacerme de ella e intenté cogerme a algo, pero era inútil. Fue la mano de Desmond la que me salvó de la tragedia.

– Sujeto diecisiete al rescate – queria subirme, pero no conseguía alcanzar algún punto de apoyo para mis pies, por lo que me convertí en un peso muerto. Para salvarme había sacado medio cuerpo, si continuaba iba a caer él también.

– No puedes subirme, Desmond. Suéltame.

– Ni lo sueñes. Sé como es la muerte y no te la recomiendo.

– Mierda, Desmond. Y luego hablas de mi humor negro.

En ese instante, el foco de un helicóptero nos cegó. Temía que fueran más enemigos, cuál seria mi sorpresa al ver a Rebecca en los mandos. Bill ya estaba arriba, junto a Shaun desplegaron una escalera de cuerda.

– ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – preguntó Shaun.

– Si – gritamos los dos a la vez. Rebecca acercó más el aparato, pude sujetarme a la cuerda, luego lo hizo Desmond. Subimos, no sin olvidarnos del fruto y del cetro, la nueva adquisición. Después de nuestra heroica hazaña no era cosa de dejarle un regalo a Abstergo así por las buenas.

– Entonces ¿Ya ha acabado todo?

– Si, creo que si – mire a Desmond, él parecía pensar lo mismo. Por muchos años que tuviera, sin su cetro, Juno era un ser mortal. No podía haber sobrevivido a una caída como esa, ni al apuñalamiento.

– Querías una vida normal y has salvado el planeta, Alice – me dijo Desmond – ¿Que piensas ahora?.

Reflexioné un poco mientras miraba la estatua, alejándose en el horizonte.

– Que me he ganado unas buenas vacaciones.

No sé en que parte del mundo estoy ahora, mientras escribo estas últimas lineas. El agua del riachuelo relaja mis músculos y mi mente, los pájaros son la única molestia que se oye en todo el verde paisaje. Recuerdo lo que envidiaba a la gente normal pensando que mi vida estaba abocada a la lucha , la muerte y el sufrimiento, sin entender bien las razones. Ahora me percato de que mi problema fue tener un mal maestro. Bill, no sé como lo ha hecho, pero ha encontrado las palabras necesarias para, por fin,encontrar la luz que necesitaba. Valga decir que ha tenido ayuda, si no hubiera visto todo lo que vi, aquello que aconteció mi regreso, lo hubiera tenido más difícil.

Poco me ha durado este refugio, Desmond me ha descubierto. Le sonrió antes de pedirle un minuto más, para acabar estas lineas. Me olvidaba que él fue otra razón para volver. Ahora debo reunirme de nuevo con el equipo. Se acerca el templario que tiene a varios de los nuestros y no pararemos hasta lograr que vuelvan a sus casas, con sus familias.

Me llamo Alice Monroe... y soy una Asesina.


End file.
